nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Emitewiki2
All my older messages (#1-302) are all moved here. RE:Your image It's from Flightless. http://www.nitrome.com/steam/flightless/artwork/screen_shots/ladderkill.png -- 15:38, August 30, 2014 (UTC) References I noticed how you are using the non-shortened syntax for Template:Citation. I highly suggest you use the shortened syntax, as it contains tags around it and doesn't take up as much space in source mode, as the non-shortened syntax takes up a lot of space in source mode. Using the shortened syntax would also be better in terms of being cited, as the non-shortened syntax contains no ref tags around it, which opens up the possibility of using the template but forgetting to put ref tags around it (this happened with me a lot). Just a suggestions. -- 15:47, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Images Unfortunately, I had to delete your images regarding your lost content (good idea taking them though). You can easily view them here with this link: File:Edit1.png , File:Edit2.png . Regarding your internet freezing, what actually happened? Did you hit publish and then were brought to a 404, a message about "our main datacenter is down", or just a blank white page with the url as the page's name? Because if any of these happened, you just need to stay on the page and click your browser's back button when Wikia regains functionality. For me, clicking my browser's back button doesn't erase what I wrote. Or did your browser page actually freeze so that you couldn't navigate pages? If this happens, then unless you could eliminate what's causing it, taking screenshots is the only thing you can do to preserve your written information. Hope this helps! -- 04:32, November 22, 2014 (UTC) :Or maybe next time you could, you know, actually upload them off wiki to an image hosting site. It's really not that hard. (I'm pretty sure someone else reminded you of this too, but you haven't been around for a while so I guess ehhh we can let it slide.) You use the rich text editor too, eh? Have you tried out the visual editor? I forgot if you did, but I think Wikia's going to deprecate RTE once the Visual Editor becomes more "polished". 07:26, November 22, 2014 (UTC) ::I was in a rush because I was leaving, so I just uploaded them to the wiki, not forgetting the no-Nitrome pictures rule. I'm not angry or anything about them being deleted though, so I'm not sure what provoked your message? ::And yes, I do use the rich text editor because that is what I used for years and it's what I'm used to. I have nothing against the new visual editor (which I tried using for a while when it came out), it's just that it doesn't have as many features and it doesn't feel as easy to use to me yet. Once it's finished and I can edit everything, including tables, I'll gladly switch over to it from the RTE. 18:29, November 22, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm not following the logic here. Your internet was running slow, so you took a screenshot, saved it to your computer and then proceeded to upload them to the wiki? Um okay. Sounds deliberate. :::Yeah I'm not here to bash on your use of RTE. I'm just saying that eventually it's going to go away. Besides, when was the last time you used VE? It's gone through some changes, though I don't use it often myself to know the specifics. I use it on and off; it's good for making quick edits, especially on pages with tons of ref tags. 03:16, November 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::No, the page that I was editing was completely frozen save for the address-bar-area and my mouse being able to move around. That is when I took the screenshot, but I then had to get off the computer so I quickly uploaded them to the wiki and left. ::::The only reason that I don't use the VE for quick edits consistently is because I have RTE set as my default editor when I hit the "Edit" button. I'm just too lazy to hit the little down arrow next to "edit" and select visual editor :P. I tried VE again when you left your first message, and it still doesn't have all the features of RTE (namely editable tables and visual gallery editing) so that's why I haven't made the switch yet (although I do have to say I really like the high-speed bubbles that pop up when you edit something like a template, rather than having to wait for the little pop up box like in RTE). But as I said before, once all the features are finished being added and refined on the Visual editor I'm almost definitely going to switch over. 02:07, November 24, 2014 (UTC) You request Done it. 1216.png 1213.png 1198.png 1195.png 1186.png 1173.png 1170.png 1159.png 1156.png 1140.png 1137.png 1129.png 1126.png 1116.png 1113.png 1110.png 1100.png 1097.png 1071.png 1068.png 1055.png 1052.png 1040.png 1015.png 1012.png 1009.png Enjoy! -- 05:00, April 18, 2015 (UTC) :It's probably best to rename these to more specific and descriptive names, or at least put "Feed Me plants" in their title. 05:37, April 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Got it, RSK. 19:43, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Oh the horror it's RSK here to raid on your parade I'm going to strongly disagree with lumping all topics from three different forums into one forum because their discussion is old. It's silly, it's difficult to navigate and kind of pointless? Looking at it from a Nitrome Discussions perspective, we want people to contribute to older threads of the same topic rather than starting seven copies of the same topic because their old ones get pushed out. I thought the Archives forum was specifically for when a proposal was made and a consensus could be reached. Especially since its description says: "This section contains forum topics that have reached a verdict and have been closed." Archiving casual discussion is a rather silly idea because the point of them is not to reach a verdict; it's to have a discussion. I don't know; even the ones that are just straight up questions aren't proposing anything. The point of them isn't to have people vote upon them. Oh yeah; didn't you place "discussionclosed" templates on these casual topics? Sheesh, now I can't look at old forum topics in the Nitrome Discussions without having to sift through a myriad of all "older" topics mushed together. *cue EXCUUUUUSE ME PRINCESS* 09:22, April 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Adding Weekly updates to the community messagesvc Thanks! -- 15:34, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Foruuuuuuu You received a nag ticket at Project talk:Forum Policy. :P May I also know what you think of Discussions because you keep pushing it off to the side like it has no relation to your policy page at all when I argue that it has complete relevancy. If you want to copy paragraphs from it, go ahead. It's not like anyone's looked at the one I wrote / given a care about it considering how some users deliberately ignored it even after asking me to write one and still act like it doesn't exist. For example, does your policy page address if users are allowed to bring up topics that were already discussed? Who is allowed to move / close / archive discussions? Who is allowed to participate in discussions? What are the principles Nitrome Wiki upholds in their forums? 07:30, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Task Can you move any discussion in the Help desk, Nitrome Discussion and Watercooler that was transferred to the Archives back to their respective forums? I'll deal with the previous/next page gimmick when I see topics in there. 07:35, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Standardisation template I was thinking of the implementation for Project Standardisation and thought you could use a template that gives a little more community involvement and lessens the workload for admins. So I give you Template:Move file/s. When placed on a file page, it will let users provide the new file name so that when you click the link in the template, the reason and target name are already filled in. It would then just be a matter of reviewing the destination name to make sure it's correct and then clicking "Rename page". Test it on a file page if you want. I've even implemented a category for it; it should make moving files a lot easier to handle and make it more of a community project than an admin's project. 17:00, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :Ah ha! Very nice template, RSK! This will definitely help with the work load and make it not an admin-only project even though I didn't mean for it to be in the first place. I'll add this to the blog post and make it an official part of the project. :P 22:30, June 18, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't think it should matter whether the link leads to the forum discussion or blog post, since both are linked to one another. I just did the forum thread because I think it's where most of the project will be based upon, that is, working on the finer details of exactly how it will be carried out. 07:25, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Good Job on the Quick Fix Hello there, Eat My Wiki! How's our wiki tasting? Anyway, though I didn't check my history, I'm pretty sure the changes you made was linking to your blog post about that alternate proposition. I actually noticed you didn't link to it the first time but, trusting my intuition, I did manage to find the blog post (probably the first one). It's a good thing you did link to the blog post without anyone telling you and, believe me, leaving out crucial information happens to everyone. To give you an anecdote: I once sent an email to my pastor for the sole purpose of sending him my poems, but I was so caught up in my message I forgot to send the poems! Thankfully, I did realize my mistake quite quickly and corrected it. Have a pleasant day and may our wiki become all the more tasty by your efforts! 22:19, July 3, 2015 (UTC) RE:Please don't hate me Thanks for telling me! I'll take a look at it tomorrow. -- 01:37, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Hey emitewiki2, I've noticed that you got a picture of candy land in chick flick, is it ok if i replace it with this? Deklaswas (talk) 21:05, July 20, 2015 (UTC)deklaswas RE: Just a heads up Okay. Thanks. -- 22:06, July 23, 2015 (UTC) That was me Hello there, Eater of Wikis! I forgot the password to my account and didn't want to bother to look, so I came here. That account, Minor Notes, was actually myself but I have stopped edit Bulbapedia because they don't really need me and I'm not sure how to help. Have some tea, cake, and relax, your proposition has passed (^-^) 02:36, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Moving/deleting images If you move an image without leaving a redirect, make sure that the image's previous name is not used on any other mainspace articles. You can do this with , and can easily do this by going to an image and on the toolbar at the bottom of your screen (if you don't have it collapsed) you can hover over "My Tools" and click "What links here" from the box that pops up. Also, any image that has "Wikia-Visualization" in its name should not be deleted, as most images with that in their name are used by Wikia on their front page when the Nitrome Wiki pops up as one of the Wikia communities. -- 21:32, July 30, 2015 (UTC) :When you were moving a few panda images without leaving a redirect, you accidentally did this to a few images that were used under their previous name on a few other pages. These were (used on Super Stock Take and Wares page) and (the Panda avatar, used on a few pages). -- 12:58, July 31, 2015 (UTC) RE:Doesn't it seem more reasonable... I didn't, the Enemies (Skywire) article is supposed to have all the enemies on it split into separate articles and each enemy's remaining section replaced with a link to the full article and a summary of that enemy. I said that in the summary for restoring the page.-- 20:37, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Whoops (trying to ask question about pictures) So just to clarify, when you talk about images being renamed do you mean the filenames or do you mean giving them captions? I've been sure to name the files of the recent images I added but I didn't think captions were neccessary in the places the photos were used in. Sorry, still haven't gotten the hang of the talk page meta. Just pretend that last message wasn't embedded at the end of NOBODY's and had a subject and a signature from me. Hyperscore (talk) 08:27, August 3, 2015 (UTC)HyperscoreHyperscore (talk) 08:27, August 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: Image naming Thanks for updating me on the Manual of Sytle changes, I'll try to remember this when naming my future images before uploading them. I was wondering... Is it possible to use an acronym of the game name, for example TSA2 for Test Subject Arena 2? And what about game series, when the sprite is present on multiple games (like the walking orange enzyme sprite that exists in 4 games of the series)? Because in that case, you could either put only one game in which the sprite was in, the first game in which the sprite appeared, or even the game series name... that gets a little complicated. 12:36, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, I'll try to remember to do that. You see, the slight problem here is that I have hundreds upon hundreds of Nitrome images, screenshots, sprites, gifs and all that in my folders. And I'm a person who likes to be tidy. And it's way easier for me to have a consistency with my names to find my files easier, cause otherwise it just becomes a mayhem of random names everywhere. You noticed that I put "animated" at the end of all my gif names? That's because a gif shows as a regular file, and so I can't really tell which file is a gif and which one is not just by looking at it, which is why I put "animated" on it. I'm trying to keep some kind of consistency in my names to both make my files ordered in my folders and also to stick to this wiki's policy. So I'll try to remember all of what you said when renaming my files, and I'm sorry if I forget to. :(by the way "Colourblind" is already a one-word name :p ) 09:51, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Dewd As a general guideline for all admins, it's best not to use the rollback tool for reverting edits made in good faith. That doesn't necessarily mean a factually correct edit, but one that isn't obvious vandalism. In the case of http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Bullethead?curid=5096&diff=183037&oldid=183036, the sentence is just strangely constructed, so I understand why it was giving off the wrong implications. In this case, it would be ideal to use the undo button and leave an edit summary as to why you would revert the edit. And that goes for all reverts of this type. The rollback tool does not allow this summary; it's specifically made for fast reverts in the case of vandalism, aka people who make edits like this. Also, you might want to consider making a talk page template with a reminder for users on the new standard naming conventions, to save yourself the trouble of having to type the same message over and over. You can just simply substitute the talk page message template and add your signature whenever adding such messages. Wikipedia has quite a few templates of this manner, so check there for examples. I believe this wiki also has one for chat bans if I'm not mistaken. 07:02, August 14, 2015 (UTC) RE:Why I gave my reason on the article's talk page.-- 13:54, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Oh, so you read my messages XD? Hello there, Emitewiki-kun! (or maybe I should have added "-senpai" XD) I'm glad I made you laugh. I actually thought you were Jewish because you said you wouldn't edit on the Sabbath, even though some Christians do that but it seemed rather strict when you mentioned it. Ah, so you was my conversation with Frosty-kun (I suppose you stalk the recent changes like that Nobody?). Hmm, perhaps we may have read the same materials. In that message, I was referencing one of a series of text books published by Apologia called "Exploring Creations with Biology" written by Jay L. Wile, which was surprisingly entertaining for a text book (and I believe I finished reading it in half a year even though it was for a whole year). Cheers to you too, Eater of Wikis! \(^o^)/ P.s. If you really want psyche out Onii-san (my brother), just mention you want to invite him to a tea party. He always jokes about certain Nitrome Wiki users going to tea parties, but may be he secretly wants to go to one as well ;) Images Well we don't really have a way to rename images, do we? Nor do we have the authority to delete them so since my images were entitled "Screenshot___" for the BTLH ending, you could pretty much remove those images seeing how RSK already uploaded a video of it. As for the other images that are improperly named, good luck on finding those, it's not worth the effort renaming them. -- 10:07, November 21, 2015 (UTC) boiiiii Man you just have an ego that never stops egoing. Jk welcome back. :D 10:20, July 7, 2016 (UTC)